Lost in Paradise
by wilsonsophie18
Summary: If you had believed that Vampires could turn into bats, how would you react? Surprised? Laugh your head off? The most desired witch by Klaus is Sophie and she's as old as Katerina. Hush, her secret to longevity keeps her alive and young, more or less frozen in a 17 year old body. To escape Klaus's grasp, she travels 'over the pond' and meets different vampires to what she expects.
1. Chapter 1

If you had believed that Vampires could turn into bats, how would you react? Surprised? Laugh your head off? The most desired witch by Klaus is Sophie and she's as old as Katerina. Hush, her secret to longevity keeps her alive and young, more or less frozen in a 17 year old body. To escape Klaus's grasp, she travels 'over the pond' and meets different vampires to what she expects.

Vampires that are scared of crosses and light? How werid are they? Turn into bats?! Now, that's crazy!

Sophie has grown up most of her life with foster parents. The invented the 'Phoenix Spell' in which a living person can go through their life cycle again! Raised with the MacGregors, who she thought of as 'birth parents', but at aged 3 a vicious house fire claimed the MacGregors and they left Sophie everrything in their Will of her 'Scottish descent'.

She travels to Scotland to uncover her Scottish roots and unwilling finds herself face-to-face with a bat. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's the disclaimer! I don't own anything! Except for my OC Sophie and the storyline! All rights go to LJ Smith (more preferrably Julie Plec because she turned the show into pure awesomeness!), Uli Edel for directing the Little Vampire and also to Evanescence because of the title being one of my favourite songs from their 2011 album.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_The wind billows around the woods and a single figure bursts into the scene._

_She is dressed in a moss green dress, rips are visible at the hemlines and corset. Two long cuts are evident on her face and her arm._

_She runs for a small, empty cottage in the clearing, enters and hides._

_In the cottage, she pulls out a ruby necklace and mutters something in a forgein tongue._

_A group of men burst into the clearing, seemingly sniff and study the area before flitting away._

_The girl rushes away from the scene._

_Her expression is evident ~ fearless and stone cold._

_Everyone wants her._

_She wants silence._

* * *

Roughly 492 years later...

The same girl from the scene before walks in the cold dark streets in San Diego in the twilight. This is her favourite time of day, to see the stars. She has much enthusiasm about astronomy.

Wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black hoodie, she slips into the alleyways and knocks on an unmarked door.

It opens by itself and she enters.

"Sophie, 492 years later... Gotcha"

A vampire dressed in an impeccable suit wraps his arms around her.

"Elijah Mikaelson, my benefactor and my brother. Don't tell me, that your brother is STILL after me?"

He nodded his head and passed her a glass of bourbon. She takes a sip and lets the moment slip away.

"Look Eli, I don't want any hassle with your brother. He knows who he's messing with. "

"But the curse-"

"Forget the curse, Elijah! He's a monster. And I don't want to help break it! He doesn't have the moonstone nor a Petrova doppelgänger!"

His face looks sullen.

She groans "No way. Katerina had a child?!"

He nodded.

"Irregardless Eli! I don't want to be involved in this shit anymore! I'm going anyway, my parents will 'kill me'"

"Be on your way, Sophie, but remember, Klaus will always be after you..."

Sophie's POV ~

I kick an empty can as I trudged up the familiar street to my foster home. The family of Connells, 'Sophie Connell' as they insisted on calling me.

I hate them! Why? Because they're vile and abusive! The father and mother are always drunk and always use me as their punch bag, then they have their own 'sainted' child who is the same age as me.

Hope, came in a small saviour named Toni Thompson. He used to live across the road from me, but his dad Bob got a golf job opportunity and they moved to Scotland.

I've missed his cheeky wee grin.

With a plan set in mind, I head up to my room and stuff all my clothes into a rucksack. My parents didn't even bother to buy me any clothes!

I write a letter to my 'parents'.

"_Dear Parents" _I spat.

"_I do not wish to be your punching bag anymore and as I write, I am phoning Child Line of your discrepancies. By the time you read this, I will be free from your grasp and on my way to finding our my heritage of birth parents. _

_Do not try to follow me or you will suffer the consequences. _

_Love, your favourite daughter, _

_Sophie" _

I grab my phone, purse and rucksack and run to the airport.

I dial Child Line and left a message 'My parents used me as their punching bag and my father raped me. You want their names? Adam and Evelyn Connell"

I hang up and step into the Airport.

"Hello, how may I help you?" One receptionist asked.

"Can I get a single ticket to Edinburgh, Scotland please?"

I handed over my passport to her and paid her fully. So now I had to wait for about ten minutes until the plane landed in the Terminal and people boarding/getting off.

I head on over to the vending machines and buy a bottle of Coca Cola and a Mars Bar. I chomp down the bar and glug down the juice.

The announcements 'ping' and I board the plane. The flight takes six hours and I sleep the entire journey.

* * *

When the plan lands in Edinburgh, I book myself in at a Preimier Inn. I empty my contents, the rich credit card and the £500.

I can recall when Toni was my neighbour, I used telepathy to find his location. It is stored in my bank of memories.

I look at the clock and go out to a car dealer.

I browse at the old models, nothing new nor flashy stands out. The only one that does is a Renault Clio.

I buy it, many believe that vampires are loaded. Elijah is my benefactor, and over the years, when the abuse was much worse, he gave me enough money to buy myself a small house.

I sighed and drove back to the Premier Inn, paid for my night and pull my ass out into the Scottish countryside.

I drive by, the ever green hills which is the only bloody thing I can see for miles!

You know the location thing I told you before? Basically, its my Sat-Nav!

The 'connection' dips and I park outside a house with a castle tower.

I get out of the car and knock four times at the door.

I could hear a shuffle of footsteps emerging and the door swung open.

I have newspapers in my hands and then fake surprise.

"Sophie?! Goodness, how you've grown! Come in! Come in!"

I smile "Its nice to see you again, Dottie! I wasn't even aware that you lived here! Its so spacious!"

She chuckled "Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?"

"Tea please, two sugars and milk will do"

"So, Sophie, what brings you to Scotland?"

I look down with tears brimming at my eyes.

"You... you remember the Connells?" I sniffed.

She sits my tea down on the table and pulls me into a hug.

"What happened?" She murmurs while stroking my hair.

"They... they... they were **abusive** and I was their toy! I **had** to get away from them, Dottie! They put me through so MUCH! They don't even care about me! But I came to Scotland because of my birth parents. I wanted to find out more about them" I sobbed.

She rubbed my shoulders and handed me my cup of tea. I sip it while I think about many things, swirling in my head.

"There's a room here for you!" She exclaimed.

I nodded "Its sounds so great, Dottie. Thanks so much"

"Why don't you get some sleep the moment? You must be tired! I'll wake you up for supper"

I nodded and finished my tea.

I was guided over to the couch and I laid myself down, Dottie threw a cover over me before I dozed off.

* * *

I woke up a while later, to something tapping me. I roll over and suddenly land on the ground with an 'oomph!'.

"Toni Thompson! What did you do?"

I groaned and yawn, before standing up to stretch my limbs.

"Sophie!" I hear a scream and only a head of blonde blurs my vision.

"Well, well Toni! Nice to see you kiddo!" I ruffle his hear.

He groans "I'm 15!"

**In here, Toni is 15, Sophie is roughly 16-17, Rudolph is 17, Anna is 13 and Gregory is 19. Hope that clears things up! **

He pulled me over to the kitchen table and I sit down next to Bob, and I frown at his _pink _shirt.

"What? I like this colour, it brings out my eyes!" He remarks.

I stifle a giggle as I was handed a plate of sausages and mash, with gravy over.

I eat it in record time, and suddenly apologise.

"I am sorry, I've not really ate, for what, 10 hours?"

Dottie announces "Sophie is to stay with us, and tomorrow us girls are going to decorate her room"

"Sophie, can I take you on a tour?" Toni pleads.

"Sure!"

He takes me on the basic tour, before taking me to my room.

"...And this is your room, which concludes the tour. I'll be in my room, which is two doors down, if you need me. Good night, Sophie"

He seemed a little apprehensive and hurries back to his room.

"Toni!" I call out.

He stops and turns round

"Can I see your room?"

He looks scared but nods.

He shows me his room, which oddly smells of _soil_. He crouches down next to his chest, and places a hand on it.

Okay...

"Well, good night Toni"

I walk downstairs and into the living room. Bob set up a makeshift bed for me, on the couch and I slumped on it.

I pulled out my hip-flask and take a sip from it, regaining my strength.

I didn't feel drowsy so I just stared at the ceiling.

But then I heard mutters from Toni's room.

"Toni! Who was that girl before?" I hadn't heard his voice, but I think I could detect an English accent.

"Its my friend Sophie! She's staying with us for a while."

Pause.

"Can you take me flying again, Rudolph?"

Rudolph, so that's his name? I silently snort at the name!

I could hear a sigh "Fine"

Then no more voices.

Just who is Rudolph?


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I finally have a reviewer. Yay! Thanks so much Anonymous1027 for posting :D P.S. I'm writing this at school during ECDL :3 so badass XD **

**I am SO happy that I can get onto this site at school, 'tis a shame I can't access Wattpad :(**

**On with the show :) Gregory appears for all fan lovers of him out there ;)**

Sophie's POV ~

The next day, I found out that Dottie had enrolled me into the near school. I groaned in silence at her. Could she really force me through this? After all I went through with my last school?! Just so you know, in my last school I dumped my boyfriend who was a werewolf and he told the school that I was a witch and then I supposedly 'blew up' the school?

I showered and walked into the bedroom, and saw a uniform laid out for me, on my bed.

Dottie, just so you know, I hate you for doing this.

I sighed and pulled on the uniform. Then plaiting my hair to one side and I headed downstairs.

The uniform seemed decent... enough.

I had to wear a blazar, tartan skirt, blouse and black heels.

Okay, decent sounds rubbish, I'd say its average.

But what if its cold? I dont wanna wear a skirt in that weather!

I went into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of tea, adding sugar and milk to it.

"Sophie, dont you look smart?"

"thanks Dottie"

Toni came down in his outfit and I groaned.

"Seriously?! I have to wear a uniform and he doesn't? What's up with this place?! God, I hate it already"

"Hush, Sophie" Dottie sternly said.

I 'hmpd' and sat down to eat a slice of toast and a bowl of porridge. (I tasted it once and find it really disgusting :3 )

Dottie gave Toni and I a lift to school, never again.

I'd rather take my own car!

You see, it was rater embarassing for me because of the wind and me wearing a skirt, you see now?

two twin boys stood at the fence, I think they were waiting for Toni.

i saw Toni groan and he just got out of the car.

I looked to the two boys again who wore mischevous smiles.

I got out of the car and just headed into the direction of the office. I got my class times and headed back out, just pausing for a moment.

"Might I help you lass?"

I spun around and came face-to-face with a blonde haired, cocky guy.

I could tell he had some sort of a resemblance between the two twins I had saw earlier. Is he perhaps their older brother?

"Who-who are you?"

"Daniel McAshton, and you might you be fair lass?"

I scoffed "Sophie, its just Sophie"

"Well, just Sophie, do you know where your heading?"

"Um, I have French first..."

"That's my class! Better yet, I'll escort you"

We hand arms linked to our class.

"Bonjour Daniel, qui est cette fille à vos côtés? Est-elle nouvelle?" The teacher asked.

"Bonjour Madame, je m'appelle Sophie et J'avais l'habitude de vivre en Amérique, mais récemment déménagé en Ecosse"

"Ah, vous parlez la langue bien, avez-vous visit la France avant?"

"Une fois, il ya longtemps, je ne me souviens plus comment j' tais jeune l' poque"

She nodded and I found an empty seat, which just so happened to be next to Daniel.

I groaned and sat down, hoping the day would get better...

After lunch, things got worse. Daniel followed me around all morning, which was really irritating.

I saw those two twin boys go after Toni which resulted in a fight.

I was about to intervene when a hand grabbed my arm.

"Hey-" I interjected.

"Don't intervene-"

"Hey! I care for him like a little brother! Get your broters to stop it otherwise I will get involved" I threatened.

He let go of his grip on my arm but he slithered his arms around my waist and held me back.

He muttered "If you want the taunting and bullying to stop... then go out with me"

Do I really have a choice?

"Fine" I sighed.

He ascted surprised "I had excpected you to be fighting and wanting to negogiate"

I snickered "You're not worth it anyway"

He spun me around and I did my best puppy eye face.

He seemed to succumb and he went over to his brothers.

Dottie soon arrived and we bundled into the car. She looked at Toni' s scruffy appearance, but didn't mention much.

The drive home was quiet and Toni rushed out of the car into his room. He seems really eager to get up there.

Has he something up there? Hiding something?

Later Bob took Toni out to play golf while Dottie looked online for furniture for my room.

Meanwhile I explored Toni' s room. I really don't know what goes on in that kids mind!

Oddly, the room smelt of soil but I ignored it.

Until I heard shallow breathing.

* * *

I paused in my tracks, sensing it came from the trunk.

What is in there?

I slowly walked out of his room without making a sound, and into mind.

The worst thing was, it didn't have a heartbeat.

For the next ten minutes I listened to "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi.

I suddenly saw something move and flicker at the window and I pulled an earphone out.

I heard something shriek and I screamed.

A small bat emerged into the room and landed on the carpet.

I jumped up from my bed, as the bat emerged into a boy... more of a man. About 19-20 ish wearing Victorian fashion yet he had punk, gothic hairstyle.

I had a hand behind my back, preparing a spell if they attacked me.

I lowered and stopped when I saw the chest heaving up and down.

To be honest, he's not attractive.

But then he woke up and lunged for my throat.

**Mwahahahahah evil cliffhangers**

**XD **

**Please leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I could feel nothing but pain, see nothing but the darkness. Pain consumes me.

My body feels numb.

Until I crumple onto the floor lifeless.

As I lay lifeless, the boy wiped the blood from around his mouth and the jumped out of the window.

I had never experienced an attack like that before?

How can he be a vampire? I had never seen one like that!

Then the darnkess engulfed me.

I could feel a pair of hands shaking my body.

I cough and groan, soon my eyes flicker open.

"Toni?" I gasp.

He wasn't alone, he had a friend with him, who was dressed in what seemed like Victorian style clothing.

I cough again and get up, but my hand instantly touches my throat.

"He bit me" I mutter

"Who did this?" The stranger demanded.

"I could only remember how he looked, he wore punk-ish clothing"

I could see the boy looking surprised.

Toni looked to him

"What is it Rudolph?"

His name was Rudolph? Well, wouldn't Christmas be just awkward! He doesn't have a red nose, though.

"Your friend has met my brother Gregory, but I don't understand why he is here"

He paused and looked at me

"But I am surprised that you human survived. How?"

I scowl "I'm not going to tell you. I don't even know you"

He glares at me, and then looks to Toni.

Toni just looks at me

"Are you human?" He asks.

I scoff "Of course, Toni, I am! But a while ago, I found out that I could never die at the hands of a supernatural entity, i.e. vampires and such"

* * *

A while later, I was formally introduced to Rudolph who was in fact, the undead person sleeping in the trunk.

Toni went back to sleep but I couldn't. How could I after Gregory bit me?! It's traumatic.

I sigh and stand next to the open window, the wind billowing in making the air colder.

A shiver ran down my spine and I felt that I wasn't alone.

I spun around and came face to face with my attacker.

He frowned "How are you alive mortal?"

I smirk "None of your business, Gregory"

His eyebrow raised "How do you know my name?"

"Your brother is here"

He stands on the spot, rooted to the ground.

"How?"

I spit "If you don't mind, I have to sleep and I can't because of you"

He scowls and leaves.

I get underneath my covers and go to sleep.

* * *

I groggily open my eyes when I feel the sun pulsating on me.

I groan and sit up, to swing my legs over the bed, hovering over the floor.

I sigh and grab my uniform then head into the bathroom.

Once Toni and I are ready. I offer to give a lift to school.

Dottie is fine with it and we bundle into my car.

"So...Toni. How long have you known Rudolph for?"

"A few days"

"Has he fed on you?"

He shakes his head "No, on cows"

"Oh"

I stop the car and we both get out.

I say goodbye to him and say hi to Daniel.

He pecks my lips and we walk to first class.

* * *

That awful act ended when Toni and I headed home.

"The twins aren't bullying me, Sophie"

I sigh "Their older ass of a brother Daniel threatened me. Date him then you won't get bullied. I'm sorry I didn't say anything"

He nods "Its alright"

I stop just outside the house and Toni charges to his room again. I doubt Rudolph would be there.

He's a vampire and Toni' s human, I'm worried for him.

I see an invitation letter from the McAshtons. A Halloween party.

And it's tonight.

Glad to know at last minute(!)

I sigh and head upstairs, and pull on a stunning red dress along with black heels and wavy hair.

I head downstairs.

"Don't you look stunning!" Dottie gushed.

We were about to head out when I muttered "Have fun with Rudolph" to Toni.

* * *

The party was decent. Average.

I saw Daniel walked over to me and I groaned.

Bob noticed and smiled enthusiastically at me.

I scowled at him, as Daniel kissed my cheek.

"You look sexy, lass" He murmurs.

I giggle "And you too"

I let my hands wander his chest and I could see him squirm under me.

I was about to kiss and nibble his earlier when I saw a figure walk into another room.

I know him.

Why is he here?

Stalking me?!

I fumed as I headed to him.

"Elijah" I spat.

He turns round "Sophie"

I scowl "Why are you here?"

"Keeping an eye out for you"

"Then stop it, I can look out for myself"

I stomp my foot and head back to the party.

Back to Daniel.

I slipped an arm around his waist when he realized I was next to him.

I saw a family present wearing Victorian fashion clothing.

Wait, was that Rudolph?!

And there was Gregory.

Why?


End file.
